postacie_lgbtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Age
|thumb|250px|Logo serii Dragon Age – seria gier komputerowych, jak również powiązanych z nimi mediów (książek, komiksów, filmów i seriali), stworzona przez kanadyjskie studio BioWare. Na serię składają się cztery główne gry: Dragon Age: Początek (2009), Dragon Age II (2011) i Dragon Age: Inkwizycja (2014). Produkcje z serii Gry komputerowe – główna seria: * Dragon Age: Początek (2009) * Dragon Age II (2011) * Dragon Age: Inkwizycja (2014) Gry mobilne i przeglądarkowe: * Dragon Age: Journeys (2009) * Dragon Age: Legends (2011) * Heroes of Dragon Age (2013) Powieści: * Dragon Age: Utracony tron (2009) * Dragon Age: Powołanie (2009) * Dragon Age: Rozłam (2011) * Dragon Age: The Masked Empire (2014) * Dragon Age: Last Flight (2014) Komiksy: * Dragon Age (2010) * Dragon Age: Knight Errant (2017) * Dragon Age: The Silent Grove (2012) * Dragon Age: Those Who Speak (2012) * Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (2013) * Dragon Age: Zabójca magów (2015-2016) Filmy i seriale: * Dragon Age: Warden’s Fall (2010) * Dragon Age: Redemption (2011) * Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) Świat Dragon Age Akcja gier, książek i innych mediów składających się na Dragon Age rozgrywa się na fikcyjnym subkontynencie Thedas. Kraina co kilka wieków nawiedzana jest przez Plagę, podczas której krwiożercze istoty nazywane mrocznymi pomiotami wypełzają na powierzchnię z Głębokich Ścieżek – ciągnącej się pod Thedas sieci tuneli dawniej łączących wielkie krasnoludzkie królestwa. Każdorazowo jedyną nadzieją na zepchnięcie pomiotów z powrotem pod ziemię i zakończenie inwazji jest starożytne bractwo Szarych Strażników, powołane do życia podczas pierwszej Plagi. Szarzy Strażnicy, dzięki przejściu sekretnego rytuału, jako jedyni mogą zabić arcydemona, który stoi na czele hordy mrocznych pomiotów. Kontynent Thedas ma długą historię, na przestrzeni której powstawały i upadały królestwa, kształtowały i zmieniały się zwyczaje. Dominującą religią jest andrastanizm, reprezentowany przez Zakon Andrasty. Elfy, niegdyś potężne, obecnie traktowane są jako obywatele drugiej kategorii – część z nich, tzw. miejskie elfy, żyje w obcowiskach, czyli dzielnicach biedoty ludzkich miast, i zatraciły dawne wierzenia i język, z kolei Dalijczycy – te, które zdecydowały się krzewić pamięć o dawnych wydarzeniach – prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia. Magowie są w Thedas represjonowani: osoby władające magią od dziecka szkolone są w Kręgach Maginów kontrolowanych przez zakon, a ściganiem tych, którzy żyją poza nimi lub z nich uciekną, czyli tzw. apostatów, zajmują się templariusze, zbrojne ramię zakonu. Seksualność Seria Dragon Age znana jest z dość swobodnego podejścia do kwestii seksu. We wszystkich głównych odsłonach możliwe było nawiązanie grywalną postacią romansów z osobami tej samej płci. Wykreowany na potrzeby gier świat jest dość liberalny. Zakon Andrasty nie postrzega małżeństwa jako związku, który ma prowadzić do prokreacji, a raczej jako rodzaj umowy handlowej, mającej zapewnić małżonkom dobrobyt. Z tego też względu andrastanie nie potępiają homoseksualizmu, obecnego również wśród duchownych. Zakon nie potępia również zdrady jako takiej i dopuszcza sytuacje, kiedy dwoje ludzi weźmie ze sobą ślub, ponieważ jest to korzystne dla ich rodów, jednak nie sypiają ze sobą, a ze swoimi kochankami. W żadnym zakątku Thedas homoseksualizm nie jest potępiany ani zakazany, jednak podejście do niego różni się w zależności od kraju. Wśród szlachty cesarstwa Orlais rozwiązłość seksualna, obcowanie z wieloma partnerami, w tym osobami tej samej płci, jest dość powszechne i nie stanowi tajemnicy. W królestwie Fereldenu jest akceptowane, o ile osoby homoseksualne nie obnoszą się zbyt ostentacyjnie ze swoim związkiem. W Imperium Tevinter homoseksualizm lub biseksualizm nie jest pożądany wśród magów z klasy rządzącej, jest jednak jak najbardziej wskazany wśród niewolników. W Thedas istnieje kilka profesji, w których bardzo pożądaną cechą jest biseksualizm. Jedną z nich jest prostytucja, działająca legalnie w co najmniej kilku krajach na kontynencie. Pozostałymi profesjami są bardowie i skrytobójcy. Bardowie formalnie służą zabawianiu szlachciców, w rzeczywistości przechodzą jednak szkolenie szpiegowskie i skrytobójcze, dzięki czemu przykładowo po zaproszeniu na przyjęcie mogą zaaranżować „wypadek” gospodarza, będący na rękę jego przeciwnikom. Drugą profesją jest fach skrytobójcy. Gildia Antivańskich Kruków kupuje dzieci i od najmłodszych lat szkoli ich na zabójców. Adepci są zachęcani do rozwiązłości seksualnej i biseksualizmu, w myśl zasady, że niekiedy najprościej jest dostać się do celu przez łóżko. Homoseksualizm, chociaż formalnie nigdzie w Thedas nie jest zabroniony ani karany, w niektórych kręgach jest niepożądany. Jednym z nich jest szlachta, ponieważ brak potomka może prowadzić do wojny o sukcesję. O ile jednak homoseksualny szlachcic spełni swoją powinność wobec rodu i spłodzi potomstwo, przymyka się oko na jego orientację seksualną. Homoseksualizm jest również niepożądany wśród krasnoludów i Dalijczyków, ze względu na niską liczebność przedstawicieli tych gatunków. Dalijski elf na większy ostracyzm narażony jest prawdopodobnie jednak w przypadku spłodzenia potomstwa z człowiekiem. Lud qunari nie uznaje homoseksualizmu oraz seksu z przedstawicielami innych ras, traktując takie zachowania jako przestępstwo przeciwko filozofii, qun. W ten sam sposób postrzegany jest również seks heteroseksualny bez pozwolenia matron, zwanych tamassran. Zgodnie z filozofią qun, seks służy tylko i wyłącznie do prokreacji, partnerów dobiera się tak, żeby urodził się jak najsilniejszy qunari, który po narodzinach jest odbierany matce i wychowywany przez matrony. Qunari uprawiający seks homoseksualny, z przedstawicielami innych ras lub heteroseksualny bez pozwolenia matron, wysyłani są na „reedukację”. Qunari, którzy odstąpili od qun i stali się potępieni, mogą angażować się w relacje seksualne z przedstawicielami dowolnych ras i płci, wedle własnego uznania. Na odstępstwa od qun, w tym kontakty seksualne, pozwolenie mają prawdopodobnie wyłącznie szpiedzy qunari, o ile taka aktywność ma związek z wykonywanym zadaniem. W żadnej z gier, powieści ani komiksów nie znalazły się informacje na temat ślubów udzielanym parom jednopłciowym przez Zakon. Twórcy gier zapytani o stanowisko Zakonu w tej sprawie odpowiedzieli, że nie ma żadnych informacji świadczących o tym, że Zakon takowych udziela ani takich, które by świadczyły o tym, że ich nie udziela. W dodatku Intruz do trzeciej części gry w przypadku homoseksualnego romansu Inkwizytora z Żelaznym Bykiem pada propozycja oficjalnego zalegalizowania ich związku, co może świadczyć, że pary jednopłciowe mogą w jakiś sposób wziąć ślub. Linki zewnętrzne * [https://www.dragonage.com/pl_PL/home Oficjalna strona Dragon Age] * [http://www.dragon-age.pl/ Oficjalna polska strona Dragon Age] * Dragon Age Polska Wiki Kategoria:Gry komputerowe